Castaway: Scarlet Stars
by xXMoozerXx
Summary: I breathed heavilym blood rushing through my veins as I stared into her eyes. Her evil, seething eyes. I loathed her, and she me. I hated her guts... and she wanted to see mine spill out of me. What did I ever do to her...? My OC charries , REVEIW!


**Heyo guys. I just wanetd to say, you may review with or without and account. Please no flames... and I guess thats all... ENJOY! ^^**

**This is the first fanfic to my trilogy, Castaway: Scarlet Stars**

**Prolouge- Rushing**

Wind rushed through the silver wolves fur as she gazed at the bramble thicket. This was going to be IMPOSSIBLE!

Yet She pressed on, diving into the thicket, careful to not catch her fur on any thorns as she darted this way and that.

Her tail lightly touched the ground, and she heard a rustle wich sent her a gush of almar, wich turned out to be frustration when she saw that a mouse had caused the noise.

She sniffed angrily, then started to scent the air. No traces of the Obea yet. Yet... she roleld the taste of the word around on her tounge. Once she had these pups, or this pup, she was sure the Obea would sense she was somewere in the MacDuncan teritory.

She glanced at the moon and contined on, never leaving a trace that she was there.

She glanced at a huge leap she had to make from one side of a ledge to another in order to reach a den and raced forward, then landed with a whine and a huff.

She padded to the den, sniffing and scenting no one. Her fur ruffled as she sat down, and revealed a gash in her side. Her eyes widend. When had it happend? This could help the Obea find her!

She quivered, fear courseing through her and she looked at her swollen belly. She guessed there was two pups in there.

Her eyes darted around in the dark and she laid down, ears flicking nervously. Her tail wacked against the stone in anxiety.

A dark slender shape slipped through the ferns, ears lain back as she gazed ahead. This she-wolf was smart... but not to smart. She had left behind a couple smears of blood.

She smiled in satasfaction and trotted after the trail, twitching her nose as she scented even more blood. "Perfect," she hissed through old yellowed teeth.

She loved her job... and had grown to hate the she-wolf she was tracking. Orien... that was her name.

Orien and herself had been friends for a while... until she met the wolf... no... dog. Yes, until she met the dog, Zidah.

He started the whole meeting right away, and pushed her away from her friend until she found she was pregnant.

The wolf glanced down at her reflection.

"Well Miu... guess its time to find her and get those retched pups." She stood and continued on, ears lain back in peer hatred.

Orien glanced at the two squireming shapes, and fear rose even further inside her. One of her daughters, and dark red pup with tan ears, paws, chest, and nose, had a floppy ear. One that looked like her fathers.

She let out a muffled wail. "Everyone will suspect right away!" She nuzzled her other pup. She looked peer wolf. No body would know she was part dog. Except for the Obea, Miu.

Her gaze hardend. "What retched creature would kill such young animals?"

"I would, Orien," Miu growled, ears laying flat as she gazed at Orien's face, which was laced with horror.

Orien clutched onto the pup that would be concidered a malcadh. She grimanced as she saw Miu twitch an ear, then speak with her raspy voice. "I may make a deal, dear," she barked.

Orien looked at the pup. "What deal," she whispered, whining.

"If you let me have the odd looking one, then I shall let your other thing survive, and not tell anyone you had two..." she growled.

Orien hesitated. If she made this decision, her pup would die, but then again she would still have her other daughter, her mate, family, and pack. She looked at the pup, who squirmed now in Miu's grasp.

Miu nodded. "I see. Then I shall be heading away. I shall be back by dawn to escort you to the pack." she dipped her head then padded away, smiling as she bit hard down on the pups scruff with her jagged teeth.

She hung onto the pup, and headed torwards the city, ers flicking excitedly.

Miu smiled. She had it all worked out. She would drop the pup off to be killed by the roaring metal beasts, and have the pup killed. It was perfect.

She soon reached the city edge and placed the pup in the middle of the road, nodding as she made her way back to the forest, and with no looks back, vainsihed into the blackness...

**Ok guys, so I am going to change to first person POV in the first chapter, which will be the pup. Please review and thansk for reading!**


End file.
